Love Problems
by PhoneLover
Summary: "No I don't have a problem. I just don't like you kissing me when you're with him. You're a hoe." I said as Sasuke just grinned. I sound like a jealous girlfriend. Screw this! I brought my knee up and hit Sasuke in his Uchiha jewels.
1. Chapter 1

Love Problems

**Secrets**

Sasuke and I were friends since pre-school. The first time I met Sasuke was in the sandbox in my pre-school playground. He ruined my sand castle and walked away. But he came back to me and apologized only because his mother made him. But after a while he became sort of nicer to me and we became best friends. And now I broke our friendship. Yes, Sasuke is my ex-best friend now. He didn't even seem pained or hurt when I said that I didn't want to be his friend anymore. He just smirked and walked away. How could he just do that? It took me forever to say that and it only took him a minute to smirk and walk away.

This is all Neji's fault!

Sasuke and Neji started to date during summer vacation and I was all for it until things between Sasuke and I started to change. Sasuke became more distanced and wouldn't even spend time with me anymore. Neji stole my spot! No one knows that Sasuke and I aren't friends anymore expect Neji. He seems to know everything now! Ugh!

You know what I don't even care anymore! Sasuke and Neji could have each other forever! I'll find a new best friend!

"Mr. Uzumaki!" someone shouted my name. I looked up and saw Mr. Kakashi my English teacher looking at me with concern.

"Yes sir?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Are you alright? You snapped three of your color pencils and they were all red," Mr. Kakashi said as I sighed.

"I'm fine," I said as the bell rang. I stood up and threw everything inside my backpack and was the first one to leave the classroom.

It was time to go to my fifth period class and I dreaded each step I took. I had it with Sasuke and Neji which made me feel so uncomfortable. I sat next to Sasuke because Orochimaru let us decide where we wanted to sit on the first day of school. And that time Sasuke and I were still friends so of course we sat next to each other. Too bad we can't change our seats now.

As I entered the classroom Ino instantly waved at me. She sat behind Sasuke and me with the shy girl known as Hinata. Sasuke was already seated at our lab table and talking with Neji. As I walked inside Neji gave me a smile and walked away to his lab partner which was Gaara. I frowned and sat down next to Sasuke.

"Naruto guess what? Mr. Guy is going to make us run a mile in partners. But he's choosing our partners," Ino said as I mentally screamed in my head.

Sasuke and Neji also had P.E with me too! This is what happens when you break up with your best friends. Avoiding them becomes so difficult! Ugh!

"I don't feel like teaching much today so I'm going to be assigning you a worksheet to work on," Mr. Orochimaru said as his assistant, Kabuto, started to pass out the worksheet.

"He never teaches anyway," Ino muttered under her breathe as I giggled.

As Kabuto passed the worksheet to me I looked at it with my mouth hanging open. I didn't understand a single question on it. Who hell gave Orochimaru the job to teach? Why doesn't he get off his chair and teach the class instead of giving out stupid worksheets?

"I don't understand this," I said as I pouted and crossed my arms.

"What are you talking about? This is so easy Naruto," Ino said as she twirled her hair in one finger and started writing away.

"You're such a dumbass Naruto," Sasuke said as he leaned over me and showed me how to do the first problem.

But I wasn't even concentrating on the problem. I was instead trying to process the fact that Sasuke actually talked to me like we were still friends. Did he think that I was joking about breaking our friendship? Well, I meant it! But here he was acting like the way we were before.

"You should pay more attention in class," Sasuke whispered into my ear as I felt my face heating up.

Why was my face heating up anyway? Was it because Sasuke was so close to me? Or was it because he just whispered into my ear? I also heard a certain someone with long dark hair laughing. Fuck Neji!

Fifth period went by awkwardly slow and my red face wasn't helping me either. It only made the tension between Sasuke, Neji, and me even more uncomfortable. I tried to hide my face as much as possible from Sasuke. But I couldn't because he sits right next to me! And that smirk from his lips was cut into his face. But I still managed to finish my worksheet up and turn it into Kabuto.

As the bell rang to end fifth period almost everyone jumped out of their desks even Orochimaru and Kabuto did. Well, of course they would. They only 'taught' five periods. But as everyone left the classroom Sasuke snickered put his hand in between my legs and grabbed my chin.

"Sasuke…w…what are you doing?" I said as my heartbeat increased and my face started to heat up.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Sasuke said with a smirk as his face neared so close to mines. "Playing with you."

Within a second his teeth bit into my bottom lip and I just sat there trying to react. Why was Sasuke doing this? I grabbed Sasuke's tee shirt and pushed him away from me. But he only pinned me down on the lab table and kissed me. This is so not like Sasuke! Why is he acting like this?

"Ahem…" someone said. "I believe that you two should be walking to your sixth period class."

Sasuke looked up from kissing me and grabbed my shirt pulling me up. It was Mr. Iruka the 9th grade general science teacher also Sasuke and my 9th grade teacher.

"I knew that you two were best friends but I didn't know that you two were also more than that." Mr. Iruka said as he started to write the agenda on the white board.

"We're leaving Mr. Iruka," Sasuke said as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the classroom. My face was redder than it ever has been before.

"Why…why did you do that?" I asked as Sasuke smirked.

"It doesn't matter why I did it," Sasuke said as we walked into the gym.

Many of my classmates stared at us even Mr. Guy. Their eyes shifted between my red face and Sasuke's physco smirk. Sasuke went over and sat down next to Neji while I sat down next to Kiba who nudged me with his elbow.

"I'll begin taking attendance," Mr. Guy said as he took out his clipboard.

"What's with your red face?" Kiba whispered to me.

"It's nothing," I said as Kiba raised his eyebrow.

"Did something happen between Sasuke and you?" Kiba asked as I started blabbering.

"No! Sheesh," I said as Kiba nodded.

"Okay forget I said anything," Kiba said.

Why would Sasuke kiss me if he's dating Neji? He basically cheated on Neji with me! Oh my God I'm the other guy now. How could I let this happen? Wait a minute! Did Neji and Sasuke break up? If they did then I'm Sasuke's second choice! Hell no! I'm no one's second choice!

"Mr. Uzumaki are you hearing me?" someone said as I looked up.

"I'm sorry sir," I said as Mr. Guy nodded.

"Do you have a fever Naruto? Your face is very red," Mr. Guy said as the whole class turned to look at me.

"No I don't think so," I said as Mr. Guy smiled.

"Good because we're going to be running a mile today in partners. So everyone go get changed into your P.E clothes and come back. And I'll assign you to your partners," Mr. Guy said as I got off the bleachers and walked towards the boys' locker room.

I went into the locker room and I stuffed my backpack into the big locker. Usually I would change with Sasuke next to me because he was my locker buddy. But now Neji and Sasuke are locker buddies. I took off my clothes and quickly put on my P.E clothes. I locked my locker and rushed out of the locker room and into the gym.

"Sasuke is your best friend why is he always hanging out with Neji now?" Kiba asked as Ino walked up to us.

"I noticed that too Kiba. Neji and Sasuke are always together now," Ino said as she crossed her arms.

I looked up at the bleachers where Neji and Sasuke were sitting and fidgeted. They were both sending me glares. I felt like it was a warning that if I said anything about Sasuke and me not being friends I would pay for it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said with a small nervous laugh.

After I said that Neji and Sasuke both smirked at me from the bleachers. I looked away from them and smiled at Kiba and Ino who were very unconvinced.

"Please sit down in your assigned order," Mr. Guy said as he walked into the gym.

I sat next to Sasuke as usual. As I sat down next to him I smelt his usual cologne he put on and also Neji's cologne on him. Well they are locker bubbies in the locker room now. Sasuke looked me up and down and gave me his physco smirk before looking away. He's up to something. I just know it.

"Alright I'm going to call out your partners," Mr. Guy said as everyone groaned.

Please don't pair me up with Neji or Sasuke. Please!

"Kiba and Kankuro" Kiba smiled while Kankuro shrugged.

"Sakura and Ino" Ino and Sakura both ran up to each other and hugged.

"Gaara and Neji" Gaara frowned while Neji grinned.

"Temari and Shikamaru" Temari groaned while Shikamaru just shrugged.

"Lee and Choji" These two didn't even know how to react.

"Suigetsu and Karin" Suigetsu looked frightened and Karin was pissed.

"Tenten and Hinata" They both seemed happy.

"Sasuke and Naruto," My mouth fell open while Sasuke just grinned like physco.

"These are your partners. I hope you're happy with your results," Mr. Guy said.

"I can't believe you're my partner," I said as Sasuke frowned and pulled me up harshly.

"Let's just get this over with," Sasuke said as I followed him out on the track.

I stood next to Sasuke on the track nervously. He seemed angry probably because I didn't want him to be my partner. Mr. Guy blew his whistle and we started to run. Sasuke and I ran at an even pace like we always did when we ran. We ran silently not even uttering a word to each other. But my mind was bursting with questions.

"Sasuke tell me why you did it? You're dating Neji so why did you kiss me?" I asked silently.

"You don't understand a thing that's going on. Like usual," Sasuke said as I frowned.

"That's not even an answer," I said as we finished our third lap.

"I'll give you the answer after you answer my question first. Tell me why you ended our friendship." Sasuke said as I stuttered.

"Naruto you were just jealous that I stole your best friend," Neji said as Gaara looked confused and irritated.

"Oh so jealousy made you end our friendship," Sasuke said with his physco smirk. "Our friendship isn't over yet idiot."

"I am not jealous!" I said angrily.

Neji and Sasuke walked away together while Gaara and I stood next to each other frowning. Gaara's frown seemed the worse though.

"Naruto you need fix your shit," Gaara said as I sighed.

"I know Gaara," I said as we walked together to the locker room.

I took my towel out of my locker, shampoo, and body wash and headed towards the showers. I pulled the curtains around me and turned on the shower. Warm water sprayed onto my face and body. I grabbed my lavender smelling shampoo and scrubbed it into my hair. After I was done lathering my hair with shampoo I lathered my body with body wash. I turned the shower back on and stood under it thinking.

Sasuke said that I didn't understand a thing that was going on. But what do I need to understand? Did I do the right thing ending out friendship? Because it only made Sasuke even more physco than he already is.

* * *

"Sasuke are you sure that we should still continue on with our plan?" I asked as ran a comb through his wet hair. "Naruto seems pretty hurt by this."

"You want Gaara. And I want Naruto. We'll stop the plan until we drive them crazy with jealousy," Sasuke said with his physco smirk.

"Whatever. But we're so going overboard with this. Naruto actually ended his friendship with you," I said as Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't care. In the end I'll have him anyway," Sasuke said as he started to button up his shirt.

"I just hope this works out the way we want it to. But the thought of pretending to date each other is weird," I said as I put on my jeans.

"Not even in hell would I date you Neji," Sasuke said as I laughed and sprayed Sasuke with my cologne.

"It made Naruto frown so much when he smelt my cologne on you," I said as Sasuke sprayed his cologne on me.

"You seem to be taking it slow with Gaara," Sasuke said as I nodded.

"He does have two over protective siblings," I said as Sasuke grinned.

"More work for you," Sasuke said as I rolled my eyes.

* * *

I got out of the shower and walked over to my locker. I knew that Sasuke and Neji were still in here. I could hear them talking. Sheesh I don't even know what they saw in each other. They're so alike it's scary.

I took off my towel and put on my boxers and jeans. Spraying myself with my cologne I then put on my deodorant and my tee shirt. After I was done I put everything back in my locker and locked it. I swung my backpack over my shoulder and turned around to leave only to bump into someone.

"Hello Naruto," Sasuke said as he pinned me against the lockers.

"Sasuke you're not my friend anymore so just leave me alone," I said as Sasuke snickered.

"You're only saying that because you're jealous," Sasuke said as frowned.

"I'm not jealous! And you're with Neji so why the hell are you pinning me against the lockers?" I said as Sasuke smirked. "I can even smell him on you."

"Just admit it you're jealous and you want me," Sasuke said as I gasped.

To think about it I am jealous. But do I want Sasuke? Is that why Sasuke kissed me because he thought I wanted him? But what about Neji? Why is Sasuke whoring around with me when he's with Neji? But maybe Neji is whoring around with someone else.

"I don't want you," I said Sasuke laughed.

"You're lying to yourself," Sasuke said as he placed a kiss on my lips.

"Why do you keep kissing me when you're with Neji?" I asked.

"Do you have a problem with me being with Neji?" Sasuke asked as I frowned.

Of course I have a problem with you being with Neji!

"No I don't have a problem. I just don't like you kissing me when you're with him. You're a hoe." I said as Sasuke just grinned. I sound like a jealous girlfriend. Screw this!

I brought my knee up and hit Sasuke in his Uchiha jewels. Sasuke instantly let go of me and groaned. Neji came rushing up to us and burst out laughing as he saw Sasuke groaning in pain.

"Goodbye love birds," I said as walked away.

"You're going to fucking pay for that Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as walked out of the locker room.

Today was one hell of a day. It's going to even be more hell tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Issues**

I sat in my English class with my thoughts on Sasuke and our kisses. I could still feel us kissing and his hands on me. This is disturbing! I never thought about Sasuke this way until I broke our friendship! Sasuke is gorgeous but I never thought about him sexually until now. What's wrong with me?

Something hot came over my cheeks and I knew that I was blushing. With a groan I let my forehead hit my desk harshly. I could feel my classmates' eyes on me but I didn't care. All I cared about right now was getting Sasuke out of my head.

"Mr. Uzumaki do you need to go to the nurse's office?" Mr. Kakashi asked.

"No I'm alright," I said.

"Then you wouldn't mind continuing to do your work?" Mr. Kakashi said.

"No I wouldn't mind," I said sarcastically as I wrote nonsense down on draft one of my essay.

"If these troubling thoughts of yours keep continuing I will have no choice but to phone your parents. Do you understand Naruto?" Mr. Kakashi said as I sighed.

"Of course I understand," I said.

I wonder what Mr. Kakashi thought about when he said troubling thoughts. I hope Mr. Iruka didn't tell him about Sasuke and me kissing in Orochimaru's classroom. And I hope they didn't tell Orochimaru and Kabuto! No! Stop thinking about Sasuke and kissing! I mentally screamed in my head as images of Sasuke and I started to flash through my head.

With an extremely red face I sat through my English class fighting with my mind. I wonder how Sasuke will be in science. I hope he still isn't angry about me kicking his jewels. I guess it's time to find out. The bell rang and I threw everything into my backpack and walked out of my English class.

With each step I took my nervousness grew. I do pretty stupid things when I'm angry like kicking Sasuke's jewels that almost everyone wants. But Sasuke goes overboard when he's angry but to him overboard is basic. He's a physco. But damn good looking physco.

As I walked into my science class I saw Sasuke already seated and talking with Neji. They both stopped chatting and turned to look at me. Neji grinned at me and walked away to his lab table. I sat down next to Sasuke who leaned in close to me.

"Don't think that I forgotten," Sasuke whispered with threat laced in his voice.

"You deserved it," I said as Sasuke frowned. "Oh and I'm probably not the first one to do it."

"For your information you are the first one to do it. So congratulations," Sasuke said as I frowned.

"I don't want to be congratulated for hurting you Sasuke. You're my best friend," I said.

"Oh so we're friends again?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"You heartless asshole," I said tears threatening to fall.

"If you two will stop your bickering we can start the class," Kabuto said as he looked over at Sasuke and me. We both became silent and started to write the agenda down. "Good choice boys or you would have spent dentition with my little pets and me. And be grateful that we aren't giving you dentition for the other incident that happened earlier in the classroom."

_The incident that happened earlier_. Is he talking about Sasuke and me kissing in the classroom yesterday? Oh no! Orochimaru and Kabuto know! I felt my face heating up and I purposely sank lower in my seat. Sasuke didn't even seem fazed at all. How is he okay with the school's weirdest and freakiest teachers knowing about us kissing?

"Today I will be assigning a packet that will be due on Monday of next week. So my little snakes do your best to finish it by then." Orochimaru said with a hiss.

"I'll pass out the packet and you, my lovely little reptiles, are going to work on it," Kabuto said as everyone smiled nervously. "And if you need help just remember to raise your hand."

Kabuto went from row to row passing out the dreaded packet that somehow always brought our grade down a lot. I swear whoever hires these teachers are dumbasses. As I got my packet I groaned and started to write down nonsense. When I don't understand stuff I write down so much shit teachers actually think that I do work and it fools them perfectly. And when I'm nervous I write down even more shit. And I'm nervous right now. No! I'm more than nervous. I'm terrified!

What if Mr. Iruka, Mr. Kakashi, Orochimaru, and Kabuto told our parents that we were caught kissing? What will my parents think or worse what will Sasuke's parents think? What will my mom think? I'm freaking whoring around with her best friend's son. And why is Sasuke so calm about this?!

"Uh guys? What incident was Kabuto talking about?" Ino whispered.

"It's nothing important," I whispered back.

"Seemed like it was important since he was willingly to give you two dentition for it," Ino whispered as I bit my lip. "Ugh I don't understand this!"

"Then raise your hand," I said as Ino made a face.

"No way!" Ino said as she shivered. "As much as I hate it I'll just ask Shikamaru. That lazy smart ass."

"You like him," I said as Ino blushed.

"No! I don't like him!" Ino said as I giggled. "I've been meaning to ask you. Why is your face always red?"

"My face isn't red!" I said as Ino raised her eyebrow.

"Here! In case you forgot what the color red looks like," Ino said as she held up her compact mirror in front of my face.

"I don't remember what the word red is," I said as Ino rolled her eyes and I turned back around to continue working on the ridiculously difficult packet.

Fifth period was really awkward. The tension between Sasuke and me was really uncomfortable. It couldn't even be cut with a knife. I kept thinking about us kissing and my face kept getting redder every time I looked at him. I felt like my face is going to explode!

"Naruto? Sasuke?" Ino whispered as she poked each of us in the back with her pencil. Sasuke and I turned around and looked at her. "What did you guys get on your mile yesterday?"

"An A," I said as Ino beamed.

"Sakura and I also got an A," Ino said happily.

"Tenten and I also got an A too," Hinata said. "Did you hear? Today we're going to be in groups of four and do different types of activities."

"Ugh why are we doing so much partner work?" I asked as Ino raised her eyebrow.

"You're always partnered up with Sasuke. So what's the problem?" Ino asked as I stammered.

"N…nothing is the problem. I was just wondering," I said as Hinata and Ino looked confused.

"It seems like you have a problem Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Why would I have a problem? After all we are best friends," I said as Hinata and Ino looked at each other.

"Then don't complain," Sasuke said.

"I wasn't complaining!" I said angrily.

"Stop it! You two sound like a married couple having an argument," Ino said as she giggled. Sasuke frowned and turned around to continue his work.

"I'm so not taking that as a compliment," I said as Ino rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry Sakura and I sound like that too." Ino said as the bell rang. "Naruto having a serious best friend means being almost married to them. Do you understand what I mean?"

"No. And I will never understand that," I said as Ino sighed.

I immediately jumped up and threw everything in my backpack. I didn't want to stay in here for too long so that Sasuke could do some creepy shit. I swung my backpack over my shoulder and ran out of the classroom only to bump into Gaara. The red head turned around to stare at me with a glare. Nervously laughing I swung my arm around Gaara's shoulder and led him to the classroom door.

"Trying to avoid Uchiha?" Gaara asked as my eyes widened.

"What did you say?" I asked as Gaara smirked.

"I noticed the Hyuga's and Uchiha's advances. And frankly I don't like it!" Gaara said harshly. "You need to fix your shit!"

"Neji is coming on to you?" I asked as Gaara nodded and crossed his arms. "Those two are up to something!"

"You just found out?" Gaara said as I frowned.

"Well forgive me for being too slow," I said as Gaara chuckled.

"I forgive your dumbness," Gaara said as I rolled my eyes.

"Listen I need to tell you something. But I can't do it right now," I said as Gaara raised his eyebrow.

"Has it to do with those two?" Gaara asked as he glared at Sasuke and Neji.

"Uh yeah," I said as Gaara sighed.

"Well then I guess I do have time to listen to your little tale," Gaara said as I laughed.

"Your attitude is so charming," I said as Gaara smiled.

"Thank you," Gaara said as I mentally frowned inside. That was not a compliment.

~After Changing For P.E~

Gaara and I walked together to the gym and sat down in our roll call spots. Sasuke sat down next to me and the smell of Neji's cologne reeked off of him. I frowned and tried scooting away but only bumped into Neji as he sat down. If they smell like each other's cologne then do they make out often? Neji pushed me into Sasuke as a punishment for bumping into me but that only made Sasuke upset.

"Watch it Naruto!" Sasuke said harshly.

"That's it!" I said as I raised my hand.

"Yes Naruto?" Mr. Guy said with a smile.

"I want a new seat," I said as Mr. Guy looked confused.

"Why would you want a new seat? You're already sitting next to your best friend," Mr. Guy said as Sasuke smirked while I frowned.

Seriously Mr. Guy! You just had to ask that question!

"I have other friends too," I said as Mr. Guy sighed and looked at his clipboard.

"I'll think about it Naruto. If I am to move you then I have to move someone else. And I need their consent. Do you understand? I want to be fair to all my students," Mr. Guy said as I groaned.

"I understand," I said as Mr. Guy smiled.

"Class today we'll be doing group activities. I have already chosen your groups. So listen closely," Mr. Guy said as he looked down at his clipboard and began reading.

"Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata," The girls squealed and ran to each other for a group hug.

"Kiba, Kankuro, Temari, and Shikamaru," Temari looked miserable for having to be the only girl in the group. Kankuro tried cheering up his sister but that only seemed to make it worse.

"Lee, Choji, Suigetsu, and Karin," Karin seemed miserable and started screaming at Suigetsu who screamed back. Lee and Choji looked lost.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji," I froze. It can't be! No! Why?! Did I hear correctly?

"These are your group partners. I hope you're happy with your results," Mr. Guy said as my fears came true. No I'm not happy with the results!

I stood up as Gaara walked over to me with a frown on his face.

"I can't believe this. I was hoping to be with my brother and sister," Gaara said as with a death glare directed to Neji.

"We're going to play capture the flag so choose two people in your group whose is going to be wearing the flag," Mr. Guy said as Neji and Sasuke looked at Gaara and me.

"You two are so annoying!" I said as Gaara and I tied the flag belt around our waist.

"Now the group members with the flags I want you to get on the opposite side of the gym," Mr. Guy said as Gaara and I walked to our classmates with the flag.

Sakura, Ino Kiba, Kankuro, Lee, Choji, Gaara, and me all had flags. I wonder how this will turn out.

"Now the group members without the flag you're going to have to catch your group members. We'll be starting the game on the field so make up a plan," Mr. Guy said as he started to walk out of the field.

Sakura and Ino bounced up to Gaara and I. They both looked happy and excited for the game while Gaara and I looked miserable.

"What was the whole wanting a new seat about Naruto?" Ino asked. "I thought you always liked sitting next to Sasuke."

"Well I also like sitting next to Gaara," I said as Gaara smiled.

"If you don't like sitting next to Sasuke I'll take your spot," Sakura said as I laughed while Ino frowned.

"I thought you liked sitting next to me!" Ino said as Sakura giggled.

"But Sasuke is so sexy! How can you blame me for wanting to sit next to him?" Sakura said as Ino gave her a death glare.

"You're supposed to choose friends over boys! That's the rule," Ino said as Sakura laughed.

"Whatever," Sakura said as Gaara and I looked at each other.

"Now flags on one side and chasers on the other side," Mr. Guy shouted as he raised his whistle up to his lips. "When I blow the whistle chasers get ready to steal some flags. And when your flag get stolen you become a chaser Ready?"

Mr. Guy blew the whistle and I immediately began to run. Sasuke was not getting my flag! I ran all the way across the field and towards the track. Sasuke was right behind me and was getting closer. I was breathing hard but I was not going to give up. Gaara was right beside me too with Neji chasing after him. His red hair was just defining how pissed he was. Ino somehow caught up to us with Tenten and Sakura chasing after her. I guess Sakura's flag was caught and now she's a chaser.

"Give up girls!" Ino shouted as Tenten and Sakura laughed.

"Never! I'm going to catch your flag!" Tenten shouted as she tackled Ino.

Ino screamed and landed pinned on the ground as Tenten snatched her flag.

"Get off me! Get off me!" Ino shouted as Tenten got off her. "Ugh you take this too seriously."

Ino is such a hypocrite.

I picked up my pace so Sasuke couldn't tackle me. Gaara picked up his pace as well. I dared myself and looked behind me. Sasuke was giving me a glare. We were way beyond the track now and were heading towards the baseball field.

"Ugh…" Gaara tripped on the ground and Neji took the advantage to steal Gaara's flag. "Forget it! I'm not chasing after them. And you're not going to make me Hyuga."

"I'm not going to make you do anything Gaara," Neji said with a smirk.

"You better keep your distance," Gaara said. "I can have my siblings beat you up."

And that's all I heard because I was running farther and farther away from Gaara and Neji. Sasuke was still chasing after me and I was getting exhausted. Our class was really far away from us and it was just Sasuke and I running. We were now heading towards Konoha Middle School fields.

"Ugh stop chasing me!" I shouted as my pace slowed down a little. I was really at my limit now.

"You're going down Naruto," Sasuke said as he tackled me.

I landed in the grass with Sasuke on top of me. I was extremely exhausted and didn't even have the strength to push the bastard off of me. He grinned and lowered himself to whisper into my ear.

"Looks like we're all alone," Sasuke whispered.

"Don't do anything creepy," I said as his grin widened.

"You don't trust me at all," Sasuke said as I laughed.

"You've got to be kidding me? How can I possibly trust you?" I said. "You're coming on to me when you're with Neji."

"But I'm your best friend," Sasuke said as he kissed me.

The kiss was slow and sweet. It was way better than the rough kiss in the classroom. Wait what am I doing? I can't be the other guy. I found my strength and pushed Sasuke off of me.

"I said not to do anything creepy!" I shouted as Sasuke laughed.

"I didn't know kissing was creepy to you," Sasuke said as I frowned.

"It's only creepy when you're kissing me," I said as Sasuke frowned.

"Your red face isn't making you convincing," Sasuke said as I gasped while our class caught up to us.

"Finally made it to you guys," Mr. Guy said as the rest of the class looked at us. "Looks like Sasuke got Naruto's flag. Chasers win! And I like to congratulate Naruto's team. They put up one hell of a show."

"Can we go shower now?" Ino asked as she groaned. "I feel disgusting."

"Of course. Class is dismissed," Mr. Guy said.

We walked back to our campus and to the locker rooms. I got my towel, shampoo, and body wash out of my locker and walked to the shower. I pulled the shower curtain around me and began my shower. I rubbed my lavender smelling shampoo into my hair as steam rose into the air.

What Sasuke said was really bothering me.

"_But I'm your best friend," _

Does that mean he would choose me over Neji? What the heck does that mean? Ugh why does he have to be so confusing? Wait he's always been confusing. I wonder how Gaara is taking Neji's advances. Knowing Gaara he's probably already threatening Neji. That red head is like a volcano waiting to erupt.

I stepped out of the shower as I finished washing myself. I walked over to my locker and started to change.

"So I threatened Neji," Gaara said as he ran a comb through his wet hair.

"With what?" I asked as I put on my jeans.

"I said that I can have my siblings beat him up," Gaara said. "My siblings are willing to do anything for me."

"You're dangerous Gaara," I said as Gaara smiled.

"You're just giving me so many compliments today," Gaara said as I rolled my eyes. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"I'll tell you after we're out of the locker room. They might hear us," I said as I put my shirt on and Jordan's. "Come on. I'm done getting changed."

Gaara and I walked out of the locker room and towards the parking lot.

"So tell me now?" Gaara said.

"Neji and Sasuke are dating," I said as Gaara gasped.

"What the heck? Then why the hell are they advancing towards us?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Those whores! Anyway Naruto I have to go now," Gaara said as he got into his convertible. "See you later Naruto."

"Bye Gaara," I said as I started to walk home.

* * *

"_Tell me what you guys think." _PhoneLover


End file.
